


Where did you throw my shirt last night?

by loki_lee



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Crack, Domestic, Fluff, M/M, Morning After
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-12
Updated: 2011-11-12
Packaged: 2017-10-25 23:30:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/276051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loki_lee/pseuds/loki_lee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Many things could be said about Hibari Kyouya, from his pretty face (saying this to him will see you to the hospital) to his superior fighting skills (though, in order to get anywhere near Hibari you have to beat him first) to his highly unusual, secret-but-somehow-everyone-knows not-relationship with Mukuro Rokudo (mention that last one in hearing distance and you’ll be lucky to get out of hospital sometime this year).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Where did you throw my shirt last night?

“Kyouya, where’s my shirt?” Mukuro Rokudo was walking around the room, picking up items of clothing as he moved.

The lump on the bed curled up tighter and didn’t budge. Many things could be said about Hibari Kyouya, from his pretty face (saying this to him will see you to the hospital) to his superior fighting skills (though, in order to get anywhere near Hibari you have to beat him first) to his highly unusual, secret-but-somehow-everyone-knows not-relationship with Mukuro Rokudo (mention that last one in hearing distance and you’ll be lucky to get out of hospital sometime this year).

Mukuro sighed, fishing his tie from where it was dangling out the window. Strutting over to the bed, he leapt up with the grace of a - highly perverted and sensual - cat and moved to straddle Hibari on the bed. Leaning down he gently blew a puff of air into Hibari’s ear, laughing as Hibari shot up and punched him in the chin.

Mukuro sat back on the bed, holding his tie in one hand and rubbing his chin with the other. Tight pants clung to his legs leaving little to the imagination, though how they remained unripped was quite the mystery. A smirk adorned his face as he admired Hibari, sitting upright with bed sheets tangled around his waist, hair mussed into the adorable bedhead that no one else ever got to see.

Hibari glared as he noticed the illusionist openly staring, knowing that the punch he'd given had hardly affected him. “You kept me up to who knows how late last night, why the fuck are you so cheerful this morning?”

“But Kyouya, don’t you want the information I have to give you?” Mukuro looked far too full of himself as he fastened what had surely once been Hibari’s tie loosely around his neck.

“It had better be good.” _Otherwise I wouldn’t have done it with you four times last night. And why do you still have that tie? I thought I told you to throw it away after you used it to-_

Soft lips covered his own – Mukuro never seemed to understand that most people disliked kissing with morning breathe, though to be fair he had already showered and brushed his teeth – and he felt himself being weighed back down onto the pillow. Bringing his hands up Hibari gave a half-hearted attempt to push Mukuro off, hands fumbling against Mukuro’s warm chest.

“Fucking… Bastard…” Hibari managed between kisses, as he attempted to nip at Mukuro’s mouth and tougue. “Didn’t you get enough last night?”

Mukuro winced as Hibari’s teeth grazed his bottom lip. “As if I can get enough of this Kyouya,” He drew back and smirked at Kyouya’s face – it was priceless, the annoyance and scorn of being woken up early combined with his swollen lips, his hair mussed and messy and the small, but obvious redd marks over his neck and chest. “Besides… you haven’t seen me in a fortnight. Didn’t you miss me too?”

“Insatiable perverted pineapple bastard.” Hibari shoved Mukuro off him and got up to stalk over to the shower. He limped slightly, though that would vanish the moment he walked out the door, the Vongola Cloud Guardian would not be caught showing weakness to anyone.

Ignoring his clothing that was scattered around the room - Mukuro didn’t believe in removing clothes gently, some of it was probably ripped - he walked unashamedly naked through the hotel room. Pausing on his way to the bathroom, he reached behind the TV to grab a white shirt dangling it in the air - as if to say ask "Why couldn't you find it yourself" before flinging it over his shoulder, ignoring Mukuro's yelp as it hit him square on the face.

Omake

Mukuro remained seated on the bed, listening to the spray from the shower. He’d yanked on the shirt, which clung to his slim frame – after being stuck in that prison for so long what muscles he’d had were long gone.

A chirp sounded nearby him, a yellow head emerging as he let go of the illusion. Kyouya must be really out of it not to notice, Mukuro giggled. He’d get so mad…

Gently patting Hi-bird on the head, Mukuro lifted him up and prompted him to sing what he’d spent two weeks teaching him.

The Kokuyo School Anthem.

He couldn’t wait to see Hibari’s reaction to this.

**Author's Note:**

> Translated to Vietnamese by the lovely Eikyuu Yuki! http://eikyuuyuki.wordpress.com/2014/03/09/no-27_where-did-you-throw-my-shirt-last-night/


End file.
